


Survival

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The group encounters their first real attack from the Niflheim army, and tension runs high.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjicolossus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjicolossus/gifts).



> This was written for a dear friend's birthday (very very belated). Please enjoy!

* * *

The first time a transport ambushes them, Gladio fears that their training won’t go into effect. He sees the MTs dropping down, his heart pounding as he sees a look of fear appear on Prompto’s face, a look of determination appearing on Noctis’ face, and an unreadable expression on Ignis’ face. He pulls his own sword from the Armiger, his muscles obeying years of training as he takes off and attacks without thinking of anything except to stay alive, and keep the Prince safe. Those are the only two thoughts that go through his mind as they pick their way through the MTs, watching as they drop to the ground, and then disappear with a soft _hiss_. 

“Well, that was different.” He looks over at Noctis, and sees he’s breathing hard, but he seems to be intact. “Everyone okay?” 

He hears Prompto start vomiting, which he expects. It’s not easy - they’ve only learned about these in theory, but never have come across them in person. It’s one thing to kill an animal for survival - it’s either you or them. But these enemies - the MTs from Niflheim will kill you without any hesitation. And it’s something that Gladio has had programmed into him at an early age. “ _Never let your guard down. That’s how you die_.” Famous words from his own father. 

“Ignis.” Looking over at his best friend, he takes in his appearance, and sees he’s got a little bit of dust on him, but otherwise looks okay. “You good?” 

“I am.” The sunlight reflects off of his glasses, obscuring his eyes from him, but Gladio sees Ignis nod his head, which gives him a little more comfort than the simple two word reply does. “Prompto - would you like some water?” 

“Please.” He turns to look at the blond, who still looks a little green in the gills. “T-That wasn’t fun.” 

“You survived.” Noctis smiles, and takes a bottle of water from Ignis and hands it to Prompto. “I’m proud of you, Prompto.” 

“T-Thanks, Your Highness.” 

The sound of another transporter arriving raises the hair on the back of Gladio’s neck. “We’ve got more trouble incoming.” 

“Noctis. Can you handle another wave? Or do you wish to retreat?” Ignis asks, Gladio pleased to see him take up his role as both the Prince’s Strategist and Adviser. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think Prompto might not do well. It’s best to regroup right now.” 

“Then, we retreat.” Noctis looks over at him, Gladio nodding his head in agreement with Ignis. They had always decided that no matter what, if Noctis asks for one of their opinions, they will support what the other suggests. “Come on, Prom. Let’s go grab some good food from Takka, and get out of this hot heat.” 

The blond nods his head, the two of them heading towards the diner about a hundred yards in front of them. Gladio turns to Ignis, who is on guard - the same as him - as they stay behind the two, making sure that no trouble arises as they retreat peacefully. Just because they retreat in such a way doesn’t mean the MTs won’t follow them. They are trained to hurt the Prince, and will go wherever he is. 

Once they get to Takka’s, Gladio heads over to the caravan with Ignis as both Noctis and Prompto have gone into the restaurant. He looks over at him, and can see his face looking a little paler than normal. He opens the door and ushers him inside, then guides him to sit down. “It’s okay to be upset.” He comments, hoping that Ignis hasn’t been putting on a brave face for the others to see. 

“That was…” Ignis sighs. He takes off his glasses, and leans against the back of the couch. “This is too much, Gladio.” 

“I know.” He’s right. It’s too much, but it’s something they’re going to have to deal with, because this is what they’ve signed up for. “It’ll get easier.” 

“Will it?” Green eyes stare up at him, a look of hopelessness on Ignis’ face making Gladio’s heart ache. “What if it doesn’t? What if we get sloppy? What if they get him?” 

“They won’t.” Gladio sits down beside him on the couch, and without being told, Ignis crawls and sits on his lap, the two coming together as they have in the past. It had been a long time since they’d shared something intimate like this with one another - both too preoccupied on their duty to Noctis, but now - now that they have a few moments to themselves, it feels okay to be like this. To remind each other of their humanity.

Putting his arms around Ignis, he hugs him close and waits for him to relax against his body. It takes a few minutes, but finally he feels Ignis drop his head onto his shoulder. “This is only the beginning.” Ignis whispers, his face now touching the side of his neck. “Gladio - I’m not sure I can do this.” 

“You’re going to have to.” He holds him tight, knowing that it’s what he needs. “Come on - tonight, we’ll stay at the 3 Z’s in Longwythe. We can afford it, can’t we?” 

“Barely.” 

“Eh, we’ll make up for it with some more hunts from Takka.” The hunts are easy - killing live beasts is much easier than killing machines that wear the mask of a human. “We need it.” 

“What if-” 

“No.” Gladio speaks in a firm voice, feeling Ignis stiffen up in his arms. But he keeps a loose hold around him, wanting him to know that it wasn’t necessarily him he was saying no to, but the situation itself. “There are no ‘what if’ scenarios anymore, Ignis. This is real. This is happening now. We’re going to have to get used to this.” 

“I think you’re mistaken. I think that with the Prince - we’ll get the car serviced, and then we’ll be on our way to Altissia to meet with Luna.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

Ignis lifts his head and stares up at him. “What? Why not?” 

“Call it a hunch, but whatever is going on in Insomnia right now - I don’t think it’s going to end well.” He hopes he’s wrong, because if there is one thing he doesn’t want, it’s to put more pressure on the Prince than is already on him. At least Prompto has been trained to be in the Crownsguard, allowing him a close friend on the trip. “So - we’ll go and stay at the motel tonight.” 

“Very well, Gladio.” 

He’s happy to hear Ignis agree so readily, keeping him in his arms as they sit quietly in the caravan together. This is what he needs to calm himself down - being able to bring peace to Ignis affects him in a way he doesn’t realize he needs. But once he feels Ignis start to be a little more normal, he sits back and stares up at him, a smile on his face. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m happy you’re relaxing.” He reaches up and puts his hand against Ignis’ jaw, anchoring his thumb to his cheek. “The more we learn to deal with this new routine, the better off we’ll all be. You know I’m right.” 

The subtle eye roll makes him laugh quietly. “I will admit to no such thing.” 

“It’s going to get crazy out there. We need to have each other’s backs, and we need to make sure those two are safe.” Gladio shakes his head. “How many phoenix downs do you have?” 

“Five.” 

“We’ll need to make sure we have enough of those on us at all times.” 

“Why?” 

“Again, call it a hunch.” 

“You really think we’re going to meet some awful foes, don’t you?” Ignis sighs, and slips off of his lap. “Come on - let’s go discuss with the Prince our options for lodging this evening. Assuming the Regalia will be fixed.” 

“I believe it’s already done. I can go check with Cindy, while you go get the others.” 

“Very well, Gladiolus.” 

Before Ignis leaves the caravan, he reaches for his wrist, and pulls him back towards him. Lowering his head, he presses a soft kiss to Ignis’ lips, keeping them there until he feels him return the kiss with a muted moan. Pulling his head away, he brings his forehead to Ignis’. “Go. I’ll see you three over there.” He breathes the words against his lips, already feeling a heat stir in his loins that has been dormant for a long time now. But the feelings are coming back, and they’re coming back fast. 

Ignis leaves the caravan, allowing him a few seconds to compose himself before he leaves it himself. He walks past the gas pumps, and sees Cindy looking under the hood of the car. “We good to take off this afternoon if we want?” 

“Yep!” She stands up, and wipes her hands off on her hips. “Can y’all deliver a package for me?” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Gladio grins, nodding his head. “Right, Noct?” He turns, as he hears the three approaching them. “We wouldn’t mind making a delivery for Cindy.” 

“Not at all.” Noctis shakes his head. “We can drive it again?” 

“Sure can. Made a few minor adjustments, but y’all should be good now!” Cindy tosses the keys to Ignis, who catches them. “When are y’all fixin’ to leave?” 

“Probably before the sun sets.” Ignis heads into the garage, and puts the keys into the ignition. He pulls the car out of the garage, and Gladio watches Prompto hop into the front seat, leaving him to sit in the back with the Prince. “Or now, apparently.” 

The mechanic laughs and nods her head. “You boys take care, okay?” She hands a package to Ignis, who hands it back to Gladio. “Come back and say hi soon.” 

“We will!” Prompto says, a cheerful smile on his face. Gladio is happy to see that he now looks a lot more normal than he did after fighting those MTs. “Thanks, Cindy!” 

Driving to Longwythe doesn’t take them very long. Gladio looks over at Noctis, and can see that the Prince is sleeping, and has to wonder if he’s having the same turmoil that Prompto had shown after fighting those enemies, but isn’t making a fuss about it. They had all been training together so that they would keep their heads if it came down to it, and this afternoon had proven that that training had somehow paid off. He knocks his knee against Noctis’, and hears him grunt. 

“We there?” Noctis sits up, and yawns as the Regalia rolls to a stop. 

Ignis turns the ignition off. “We are indeed, Your Highness. We’ll drop off the package, and see if there are any hunts available at Kenny Crows?” 

“Perfect. More cash.” 

Gladio wants to tell Ignis that it was a bad idea to suggest that, but he knows that they do need the cash. If not for lodging, then for the ferry to get them to Altissia, since Cindy took all of their money repairing the Regalia. He looks at Prompto and sees that he looks a little more pale than normal. “Prompto.” The blond snaps his head towards him, and he sees him wince. “You okay?” 

“I am, big guy.” Prompto nods his head. “Starving.” 

“Then, let’s get this over with.” 

He walks with Ignis to drop off the item to the clerk at the Three Z’s, and then they’re offered free lodging for the night for running the errand. Two keys are handed to them, explaining that both rooms have one bed in them. It was no matter to them, as they’d been sleeping close to one another in the tent, so sleeping close on a bed wouldn't make too much of a difference. He looked at Ignis, who smirks and nods his head, his own smirk curling up on his lip. 

“Alright, boys.” He takes the other key from Ignis, and tosses it to Noctis who catches it. “You’re together in that room.” 

“What about you and Ignis?” Noctis asks, putting the key into his pocket. “Or, are you setting up camp alone?” 

“Hah.” Gladio reaches over and ruffles the Prince’s hair. “We’re going to be in the room together. Now, let’s go see about a hunt, huh?” 

They head to Kenny Crow’s across the street, and sure enough there are a few hunts they can go on. They choose to do an easy one - slaying some Mesmenir and some Magnanir. It feels good to be able to successfully finish the hunt with no one needing a curative of any sort - the four still working out their kinks on how to fight with one another. Again, he knows that soon they’ll be able to do this as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Which he knows it’s not, but given their situation, it has to be. 

“We should head back.” Ignis wipes his brow off, the sky turning a muted purple as the sun has set for the day. “Who knows what sorts of creatures are going to come out, now that the sun is down.” 

“Iggy! Why did you say that??” Prompto whines, shaking his head. The Three Z’s motel can be seen off in the distance, but even if they took off at a run it would still take them a bit to get back over there. “You’ve jinxed us.” 

“I’m only stating the facts, Prompto.” 

Gladio snorts, and shakes his head. “Enough arguing. Let’s go, and pray to the Astrals that nothing will come in our path.” 

Of course, that winds up being exactly what happens. Nocturnal creatures appear, more Mesmenir and Magnanir, then a few daemons. Just as they’re about to get to where the lights are, a transport arrives and drops a large group of MTs on them. Gladio immediately springs into action, his sword held high as he takes out the first few with a hard swing to the left. He can hear Prompto and Noctis bickering with each other, but if that’s what it takes to get them to focus, then he’ll gladly listen to it. 

“Prompto! Less talking! More fighting!” He shouts, as another transport arrives. “Oh, you’ve got to be _kidding_ me!” This one arrives with an MT carrying a flag, which he knows isn’t something they want because they will regroup at a faster rate. “Ignis!” 

“I see! I’ll handle it!” He watches Ignis charge towards the new battalion, and sees him use his pole arm first to take down the MT that is holding the flag, then sees him use a spell of fire magic to ward off the ones trying to pick it up in its place. “A little help, please!” 

“I’ve got it, Specs.” Noctis uses his warp-strike ability to get to Ignis faster, Gladio happy to see him utilizing a skill that no one else has. 

He turns to Prompto and smiles. “Guess that leaves these guys to us. You doing good, Prompto?” 

“Ask me again when it’s over.” Prompto nods his head, and then fires off another round, the kickback sending him onto his ass. “Ow.” 

Gladio laughs and swings his sword again, taking out more MTs. It takes them a good ten minutes to clear the field, but they do. “We run!” He shouts, not at all interested in doing another fight like that, knowing that if they get to Longwythe proper, they will be safe in the light. No one argues, the four finding a second wind as they sprint to the street, not stopping until they reach the Three Z’s parking lot. 

No one really says good night to each other - both Prompto and Noctis look like they’re about to pass out from exhaustion. Gladio follows Ignis into the room, and as the door slams he sees a wild look in his eyes. A look that he knows that there’s only one thing that is on the Strategist’s mind, and right now it’s the only thing on his mind as well. He grabs onto his shoulder, and using a burst of strength he pushes him right up against the door, and kisses him with a fierce passion that springs out of nowhere. 

He feels Ignis submit to him, a long moan leaving his mouth as Gladio pushes his tongue in, transferring the sound to his own mouth with a deep groan. He puts his knee between Ignis’ thighs, nudging it up against his crotch as he feels him grind down on it. It had been _months_ since the two of them had engaged in this type of behavior - both deciding that it would be better to focus their energy on the Prince and Prompto, making sure they would be ready for this trip. But now that they’re officially on it, Gladio no longer cares and is going to take everything he can from Ignis. 

Hands slide underneath the back of his tank top, Gladio groaning low as Ignis breaks off the kiss, their forehead’s coming together as they stay in each other’s spaces. “That was….That was too close…” Ignis murmurs against his lips, as he kisses him again. “We could have been in real trouble back there.” 

“But we weren’t, sweetheart.” He groans lower as Ignis’ nails drag down his back, his hips moving forward to knock against Ignis’. He grinds himself up against him, both of them moaning at the erotic touch. “We were safe. We knew what to do. We survived because of that…” 

“All I wanted….was to come back here…” Gladio puts his lips on Ignis’ neck, kissing the taut skin on a path back up to his jawline, and then to his lips. A sloppy kiss is shared, spit dripping from his bottom lip onto his chin as he pushes his tongue into Ignis’ mouth with a deep groan. “I need you…” Ignis moans into his ear, as he starts to kiss a path back down his neck to his clavicle. “I need to _feel_ you…” 

Gladio pulls away from him, and yanks him over towards one of the beds. He falls down onto it, Ignis laying on top of him. His hands wander everywhere as he takes off Ignis’ clothes. “Is this good, sweetheart?” He keeps his voice low, his hands now grabbing onto Ignis’ naked ass as he gives it a firm squeeze. “Can you feel me right now…?” Using one hand, he spreads his asscheeks apart, and uses the pad of his thumb to rub against Ignis’ twitching hole. “How about now…?” 

“Nnngh….G-Gladio….” Ignis moans against his neck, as he continues to rub his thumb over that soft, velvety flesh that seems to pucker against his touch. “M-More…” 

The clothes on his own body disappear, the utter need to give Ignis what he wants making him move at a faster rate than he might normally. Ignis moves off of him, and he stares at his naked body as he grabs something from the bag he’d brought in earlier, a small bottle of lube glistening in the artificial light that streams in through the dilapidated curtains in their motel room. Gladio reaches for it, and then sees Ignis resettle himself on his thighs. 

“You gonna get yourself ready for me…?” He asks as he holds the bottle of lube up. Ignis nods his head slow, taking the bottle and then drips a little onto his cock, which stands up proud and tall. Gladio hisses at the sudden wetness, then groans low as Ignis starts to use his hand to get his cock thoroughly covered with the viscous liquid. “Turn around. I want to watch you.” 

“You beast.” His lover obeys, though, turning to face his feet, giving Gladio the proper angle to stare at his ass. He watches Ignis pour a little more lube onto his own fingers, and then watches him start to tease that small opening that makes his own cock throb with a need to be inside of him. “A-Are you watching me, Gladiolus..?” 

He moans low, nodding his head as one finger slips inside of Ignis’ body. “You know I am, baby…” Putting one hand on Ignis’ hip, he watches him spread his knees a little more as a second finger is pushed into his body. “Gods, you’re fucking beautiful like this…” He can’t help but compliment him, as it’s a sight he thoroughly enjoys. “Look at you, fingering yourself like this for me….” 

“I w-want your cock…” Ignis moans lower, his head dropping forward as he lifts himself up on his knees, pumping his fingers in and out of his own body. “I’m ready…” 

“Stay like this…” He requests, watching as Ignis pulls his fingers out. He stays open for him, and putting his other hand onto his hip, pulls him back to be closer to his cock. “I want to watch it for a little bit…” 

“Yes….” 

The tip of his cock pushes up against the loosened rim, Gladio wanting to tease Ignis for a little bit as he gets him riled up. His own cock drips with precum, the opaque fluid dripping down his girth as he grabs a hold of the base and starts to slap Ignis’ widened hole with it. He hears him moan, feels blunt nails dig into his thighs as Ignis bends at the waist in a poor attempt to get him to push his cock into his body. Gladio chuckles low, the sight of making Ignis lose it like this something he has been missing for quite a long time. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart….” He murmured low, putting the tip right up against him. “I’m gonna give it to you now…” The satisfied moan that leaves Ignis’ mouth lets him know that he’s doing it right. His eyes stay on Ignis’ ass as he slips more of his cock into his body, watching his body take him in inch by inch, the moans turning into deep groans as Gladio gets all of his cock into his lover’s body. Once he’s all in, he keeps his hips still and returns his hands to Ignis’ hips. “Time to take a ride…” 

He starts slow, moving his hips in a small, circular motion counter to the way Ignis rocks himself back and forth on his cock. Gladio starts to lift his hips up every few rolls, smirking as he hears Ignis cry out each time he does it. His eyes stay on his own cock as he watches Ignis’ body take it without any sort of resistance, allowing him to push against the tight inner walls as he starts to pick up the pace. 

Ignis lifts himself up and off of him as soon as he releases the grip on his lips, and Gladio watches him turn around to face him properly. He nods his head, moaning low as Ignis sinks back down onto his cock, Ignis’ hands splaying across his chest as they really start to get a rhythm going. He stares up at him, getting lost in the way that Ignis’ face contorts as he finds that perfect spot, and uses it to his advantage. Gladio starts to buck his hips harder, taking away his left hand from Ignis’ hip to grab onto his lover’s cock. The wanton moan that leaves Ignis’ mouth sends a strong wave of heat down to his lower stomach, his cock growing thicker by the second. Warm wet heat begins to spread over his fingers as he listens to Ignis moan, his body tightening up around Gladio’s cock as he brings him to an orgasm. He moans lower, slamming Ignis down hard on his own cock as he begins to come moments after him, both moaning in satisfaction as they reach their peak within moments of one another. 

Covered in sweat, he holds Ignis close to his body, bringing his wet fingers up to his own face to give them a little lick. He moans low as he feels Ignis’ tongue start to do the same, and then their mouths come together, each sharing the taste of Ignis’ spunk on their tongues. Gladio wraps his arms around Ignis, and carefully rolls them so that Ignis is on his back, his cock coming back to life as he pushes his hips forward, staying buried inside of his lover’s body. The resounding ‘Yes’ that leaves Ignis’ mouth a second time lets him know that he’s chosen wisely, and begins to fuck him again with a renewed energy. 

Two more climaxes, and then they’re both spent. Too tired from the long, tedious day of traveling and fighting, neither move to get cleaned up. Gladio holds Ignis in his arms, as they find a comfortable position on the small bed together. “Do you feel better now?” He asks, lowering his head to share a kiss with him, brushing their lips back and forth. 

“Much.” The smile on Ignis’ face is all he needs to see. “This is going to be a long trip, isn’t it?” 

“It might be.” He smirks, and nods his head. “But, we have each other. You know that I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe.” 

“It’s your duty to make sure Noctis is safe first.” 

“My soul needs you to be alive more than the Prince.” Gladio brings his forehead to Ignis’, and kisses him softly on the lips. “I won’t have you argue with me otherwise. The Prince will be fine.” 

“I won’t.” Ignis returns another kiss to his lips. “We should sleep. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” 

“We do.” He agrees, then returns his head to the pillow as he feels Ignis put his head on his shoulder. “Good night, Ignis.” 

“Good night, Gladiolus.” 

They fall asleep, Gladio keeping his arm around Ignis for the duration of the night. In the morning, they take a shower together, one more round of sex shared as they poorly attempt to get clean. Once their clothes are back on, they head across the street to where Noctis and Prompto are waiting for them, two large plates of pancakes in front of them. 

“We’ve got another quest.” Noctis greets them, as they both slide into the booth. “This one pays really well.” 

“Good thinking, Princess.” Gladio reaches over and picks up a piece of pancake to throw into his mouth. “Hopefully it won’t be too hot today.” 

“It might be, big guy.” Prompto answers, as they put their order in for their own breakfast. “You two sleep okay? You both look rested.” 

“So do you.” Ignis nods, as coffee is brought to their table. “And yes, Gladio is right - that was very good thinking, Your Highness.” 

“It might not happen often, but I try.” The Prince smiles, all three laughing as they know that Noctis is right.

It’s going to be another long day, one that Gladio hopes won’t be too exhausting with constant battles with MTs. But if that’s the case, then they’ll do what they’ve been trained to do for months. He’s already looking forward to another night with his lover, as he feels Ignis’ hand rest against his thigh under the table. Sharing a quick look with Ignis, he knows that if they work together, it will end well - they will all survive.


End file.
